Dersire To Run: Dewdrops
by Minteyes
Summary: Follow a new warrior in her struggle against a prophecy, life's tragedies, and a desire to run from her life.
1. Prologue and Rank

Leader:

Polarstar, light grey tom with icy blue eyes.

Mate, Quailfeather

Deputy:

Jacklefang, brown with silver back she-cat with amber eyes and a bad temper.

Medicine Cat:

Jaywing, cranky grey tomcat with grey eyes

Hopepaw, silent light grey tabby she-cat with baby blue eyes

Warriors:

Gorseclaw, black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Thistlethorn, heavyset grey tabby tom with green eyes

Mate, Minteyes

Quailfeather, light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Coonpaw

Dewflower, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, chest, and grey eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Frostwhisker, black she-cat with white muzzle

Firewing, dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Mate, Riverheart

Riverheart, white she-cat with green eyes

Mate Riverheart

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Apprentices:

Snakepaw, brown tom with black dapples and blue eyes

Mentor, Gorseclaw

Coonpaw, silver tom with black mask over blue eyes and ringed tail

Mentor, Quailfeather

Dawnpaw, White she-cat with grey eyes

Mentor, Dewflower

Smokepaw, Grey tabby with light blue eyes

Mentor, Riverheart

Queens:

Minteyes, pale silver she-cat with mint green eyes

Mate, Thistlethorn

Kits: Unborn

Elders:

Roseclaw, light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_The battle was terrible._ _Dawnpaw fought along side Dewflower, her mentor. Coonpaw fought next to her, striking down many young apprentices from EarthClan, currently he was fighting with a slightly larger warrior. _

I just want to run!_ Dawnpaw thought as she lunched herself at a warrior._

_"Dawnpaw!" The panicked voice of Dewflower caught Dawnpaw's attention._

No_, was Dawnpaw's only thought as a large battlescarred tom struck her mentor down. "NO!" She screeched her pain as she watched her mentor fall under the claws of could save Dewflower. Nothing. Dawnpaw collapsed, hyperventilating. Darkness filled her vision as she passed into unconciousness._

_"Wake up, Dawnpaw! They retreated." Coonpaw's soothing voice brought the heartbroken she-cat back to the world of wakefulness._

_"Polarstar is making us warriors..." Snakepaw purred, "Come on, he's already called us forward."_

_Three apprentices stepped forward as Polarstar's voice rang out, "I, Polarstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Polarstar gazed down at the group of apprentices, pride gleaming in his eyes. "Snakepaw, Coonpaw, and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"_

_"I do!" squeaked Snakepaw._

_"I do," Coonpaw meowed, his voice trembling like a leaf in the wind._

_"I do," rasped Dawnpaw quietly._

_"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Snakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snakepelt, StarClan honors your kind heart and strength," the grey leader lept off of Great Oak and placed his nose on Snakepelt's forehead while the newest warrior licked his leader's shoulder. Polarstar then proceeded with the ceremony, "Coonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Coontail, StarClan honors your intelligence and skill." He followed the same procedure with Coontail, placing his nose on his forehead and recieving a lick. "Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawn--" _

_"Polarstar, I have a request, I'd like to be named after Dewflower who was my mentor and died in this battle._

_"Alright then, Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawndew, StarClan honors you for your honesty and commitment to those you love." Dawndew licked her leader's shoulder before listening to the praise and cry of, "Snakepelt, Coontail, Dawndew!" And as a new warrior Dawndew and her companions sat vigil guarding the camp.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The prologue was short, this chapter is too and this chapter is going to be Coontail's POV. This is my first story...so not the best. Mixfur, thanks for the review. It made my day.**

Silence engulfed the clearing as soon as all the warriors said their good night's and congrats's. My throat was hoarse from battle cries, but somehow I managed to purr, just for Dawndew. She stared at my out of an ashen gaze, pain clearly shining as she stood and walked in my direction. I sat up to look into her eyes, though I only managed to see her dirty back, usually a gorgeous white, as she trotted over and buried her nose in my chest.

Breaking her vigil she mumbled into my silver fur, "She's really gone, isn't she?"

I drew back so she was looking at me. I opened my mouth to answer then simply nodded. I looked up at Silverpelt as if to indicate she was watching over her last apprentice. To my surprise Dawndew dropped to the ground in defeat. That's when the heart wrenching pain came over me as I saw her misery and depression.

"But...I'm still here. I'll stay here as long as you need me," I purred as I curled around her small frame. The white warrior looked up.

"Really?" My clan mate asked as I drew my light pink tongue between her ears tenderly. I looked at her and she saw the answer in my eyes, but to satisfy her I murmured yes.

I stroked my tongue down her back, intertwining my tail with her soft, long, white one.

Morning came quickly as I lay beside my best friend. Polarstar made his way quickly towards us and nodded, "Go sleep. Dawndew, see Jaywing."

She nodded and I followed her sleepily towards the cranky medicine cat's den.

"HOPEPAW!" Came a angry yowl from the elderly tom I knew, Jaywing's snarls continued, "Get up, you're worse than a hibernating bear, sleeping all day! Oh...great! Coonmask and, oh, so sorry for my rudeness Dawndew, you need poppy seeds, dear?"

_Strange, "sorry?" First one I've ever heard from Jaywing. _I practically snarled in my rage, but his politeness to Dawndew stopped me.

"Here you go dear, so sorry. Hopepaw...go collect cobweb, _please?"_ Jaywing purred his 'please' forcefully, placing a leaf with seeds in front of Dawndew before he proceeded to ask her, "Will I be expecting to help you birth kits soon?"

"No," Dawndew mewed dully, "We're just friends, Coontail's not my mate."

Jaywing gave a curt nod then padded towards the entrance of his den to look at the clouds. "There's going to be a storm soon, I'm afraid that there will be a battle..." He sighed, "This is terrible, these rough fights. They're killing each other!" The strange tom snarled before he stared back at Dawndew, "Take care, dearest."

Dawndew nodded and padded into the clearing and entered the warrior's den. She quickly choose a small nest at the edge of the den and curled up, leaving enough room for my body to plopped down beside her and curl up. Sleep overcame my weary body as I listened to Dawndew's raspy breathing.

**Aw...I'm going to and rogues and three more clans, EarthClan, WaterClan, and SkyClan. Add name, rank, description, and personality. WaterClan already has a leader...he's insane. We always need a crazy cat or two!**


End file.
